kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mew
Mew (originally from Pokémon) is the Ancestor Spirit and one of the Eight Firstborn. He is the second most powerful psychicbender in the universe, next to Uxie, his teacher. Mew was the ancestor of all living things, and is said to have DNA of each different creature, including aliens, ergo he's nicknamed the Original Hybrid. Unlike many other psychicbenders, he emits pink energy, and he makes his home in The Tree of Beginning. His Guardian is Mikaela Corella, who also emits pink psychic energy. History Background Mew was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus as one of the Eight Firstborn. He was the first god to be created as a "Pure Bender", as seen by his pink psychic. However, Mew was untrained in his psychic, and therefore had to learn his powers from Uxie, the Knowledge Goddess. Sometime before Fairy Sisters, Viridi acquired Mew's DNA, mixed it with her own, and created Aisling, who has Mew's shape-shifting powers. In the 1700s, Mew was tasked to battle Czar Baldy Bald III, whose Bo-bobo Kempo proved a match for Mew's Imagination. Firstborn Saga He was first in the one-shot "The Starry Night", dancing with the Chao as Danika and Nolan had their romantic moment until they were interrupted by Brain. When they left, Mew just turned into a Chao and flew off. Mew was also in "Mika's New Life", watching Mika at the end, where she caught a glance of him. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mew took the form of Moskito, secretly helping the other Firstborn Guardians achieve their goal. He finally revealed himself when Mika used her Aura Sense to detect his true form. She was about to catch him when Brett Gunkan arrived, and the group was betrayed by Rainier Chariton as he captured Mew and presented him to Gunkan. Mew was taken to G.U.N. H.Q., where they used his power to create the Anti-Inhuman Antidote. Gunkan then used Mew to power his Diablon 2.0 as he battled the heroes, but Gunkan still lost as Mika was able to claim Mew as her own. Later in the story, King K. Rool captured Mew to use him to power his Blast-O-Matic, in order to transport DNA from every animal into the Leptys. When the Blast-O-Matic was shut down, Mew was rescued. Nextgen Series In Life of Mika, Mew watched Mika's final battle with Mewtwo, the moment she became a Logia psychic. At some point, Mika, like the other Guardians, set Mew free. Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. was able to find a fossil of Mew after the Firstborn Quest, and he gave it to Caesar Clown. Caesar used Mew's DNA Chi within the fossil to create the Mammal-Mammal Fruit. The Devil Fruit would be eaten by Joey Beatles, who could then transform into any animal. In Operation: SCARY, Mew revisits Mika's home during the Curse of Monsters. He is curious to find a clone of himself - which was actually Darcy Chariton, who had dressed as Mew and turned into him. The two mimic each other's movements until the curse wears off. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mew was captured by Team Rocket and used by John-Plank 20x40 to restore Acnologia's decaying body. Mew was rescued by Darcy Chariton and Lucario, who took him to KND Moonbase. Mew was sickened as a result of his absorbed DNA Chi, but he was able to heal through contact with Joey Beatles' Mammal-Mammal powers. Sunni was able to claim Mew as his Guardian, due to her use of Imaginary Friends during the Morgan battle, and her belief that Imaginary beings have souls. Appearance Mew is a white, catlike creature with blue eyes. He has a long, thin tail, tiny arms, and long feet. Personality Mew possesses a very caring and playful spirit, and that's reflected in his pink psychic aura. He shares his spirit with Mika Corella, who also has pink psychic. Powers Mew is one of the creators of psychicbending, the second most powerful next to Uxie. He emits pink psychic energy, meaning there are no evil traits about him. Mew rarely touches the ground and always flies around. He is skilled with Psychic Illusion and can turn into other creatures, including gods. Mew is said to possess the DNA of all creatures, and his power can be used to awaken the Leptys, which would otherwise need a sample of all species. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (mentioned) *The Starry Night *Mika's New Life *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Life of Mika *Operation: SCARY *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (flashback) Trivia *At first, Gamewizard wasn't sure who to make Mew's Guardian, debating between Nolan York, Silver the Hedgehog, or Morgan Uno, before he settled with Mika. Category:Firstborn Category:Males Category:Psychicbenders Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages